


Yeah, I'm Gonna Kiss You In Front Of Everybody

by gala_apples



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Ensemble Cast, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Felix is right about too many things too often for Wolfgang's peace of mind. That includes that he should maybe, justmaybe, let Rajan know he wants to ride his dick.
Relationships: Capheus/Kala/Lito/Nomi/Riley/Sun/Will/Wolfgang, Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 40
Kudos: 369
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Yeah, I'm Gonna Kiss You In Front Of Everybody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



> More than once I tried to start a polyamory negotiation fic, as I agree with your letter that they desperately need it. More than once it deeply fizzled out. So here, have a lot of porn with feelings? Sorry? 
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

“So have you talked with Rajan?” Felix exhales the puff of his joint. It took all of ten minutes after landing in Paris to find someone willing to sell some prerolls. “You know, about... the future?”

“Nope,” Wolfgang says with a little shake of his head, raising his cigarette to his lips. 

Sun eyes the couple, currently across the Eiffel tower chatting pleasurably with Dani, Lito, and Hernano. “Do you think it’ll work out?”

“I don’t know,” he shakes again. He’s spent the last two months just doing the next thing, trying not to get ahead of himself. Talking, thinking, hoping, it’s all just a little too much to pin on what’s going on.

Sun wanders off to go find Mun. Wolfgang sticks with Felix, though his friend does drag him over to talk to a woman with purple and red hair. Wolfgang wingmans as best he can, being just a little more disinterested, just a little rougher around the edges. He doesn’t want to be an asshole to someone who’s obviously a friend of Nomi or Amanita, but he does want Felix to get everything he wants in the world, and that includes wedding night hookups.

He strikes out but takes it in stride. The night is young. There are a lot of people here. Communily speaking, there’s probably a higher than average number of queer women here, limiting Felix’s options, but it’s not like every single one of them will be. Nomi and Amanita aren’t that insular.

When the bell chimes to let the guests know it’s time for the ceremony to begin, they sit down in the second row on the left side. Felix is behind Rajan, Wolfgang behind Kala. He wants to peel the camel coloured shawl off her shoulders and bite down lightly, just enough to make her break out in shivers. He wants to grab Rajan by the tie and hold him in place for a kiss. He lets it all fall away and taps into the emotion Nomi is pouring out. Maybe it’s a stupid, self destructive thing, letting himself feel the depth of someone else’s love, but it’s also a balm. Even if he’ll never receive it, at least it’s proof that not everyone is like his shitting cunting father and his poor mother, or Felix’s neglectful and shrewish parents. 

Fireworks leap into the air and El-Saadawi steps forward to explain them as a gift from the new BPO. Wolfgang takes that with a grain of salt, as he did the gift of the wedding location and all the other shit they’ve said and offered in the last few months. Once tortured, twice shy. Unless you’re counting his cluster also being tortured as him being tortured, then the number skyrockets. Still, doubt over the saintly origin doesn’t detract from the charm and beauty of seeing fireworks from the midpoint of the Eiffel Tower. And then the fireworks take an immediate backseat, because the joy overcoming Rajan upon seeing them has caused him to curl an arm around Wolfgang’s back and try to gleefully coax him into jumping to the beat of the song the DJ had the good sense to throw on. Wolfgang goes with it, immediately, because if he doesn’t Rajan will droop and stop touching him. He’s seen fireworks before, of course. They don’t usually prompt this level of reaction from him, just a smile and a head tilted to the sky like everyone else. But for Rajan, Wolfgang will jump.

It is, on occasion, weird to be friends with Rajan. Actual friends, not someone he can manage to be in the same room with but who he truly hates, like any number of people back in Berlin. When Rajan was a good enough man to help save him in the exchange with Whispers, Wolfgang knew he was someone he could tolerate being around in his quest to be around Kala. Then he moved to India to live in a wing of their enormous house, a beautiful place decorated in bright colours and gleaming tile, nothing like the oppressive mansions of his criminal relatives. Turns out, India has amateur singing competitions too. Kala, who hates the second hand embarrassment of a poor performance, can hardly stand to watch but Rajan ends up being quite witty. More importantly, he understands — in a way Felix and most others don’t — that the scores should truly be about the sound, not physical appeal. It’s another reason to respect him.

Nomi and Amanita’s first dance is to an acoustic song Riley’s dad is playing. Wolfgang knows it’s Nothing Matters When We’re Dancing because Riley knows. It’s a harder thing to pinpoint if he loves it because Riley does, or if there’s just something genuinely sweet about it. When the brides are done lighting up the floor, the guests cheer and Gunnar ends up doing an encore, everyone getting a chance to dance to the song. Wolfgang sweeps Kala around the floor for half the song, all his cluster a pleasant feeling in the back of his head as they clutch their loved ones. How can he deny Rajan the same feeling when he approaches? 

Except Rajan doesn’t cut in between them. Rather he plasters himself to Kala’s back, kind eyes occasionally making contact. Wolfgang doesn’t dare extend the arm that was curled around Kala’s back to incorporate Rajan. Rajan isn’t touching him, after all. His hands are both on Kala’s waist. If Wolfgang stepped in closer he might feel Rajan’s knuckles on his belly. He keeps his left hand entangled in Kala’s right, and if making eye contact makes him smile as much as the waft of Kala’s spiced pear perfume, well, he’s far past being honest with himself about this. 

The DJ that Riley arranged for the reception is the perfect woman for the job. The music is a ninety/ten mix of fast club music and romantic slow songs. Nomi had full confidence in delegating the selection, and not that Wolfgang particularly doubted, but the proof is in the way the hundred plus guests are laughing and drinking and jamming like their lives depend on it. Wolfgang visits everyone cursorily, and isn’t in the least surprised that there’s not a person standing still among his cluster. Capheus is the most delighted by everything, being the kind of man who’s driven by hope and joy.

Wolfgang doesn’t really pay attention when Will draws Kala away, just keeps dancing. He’s got Rajan and Felix near to him. It’s a dopey sounding song, and Wolfgang is just drunk enough to start doing ridiculous arm flapping moves. Rajan is smiling at him, laughing at him and it just makes Wolfgang feel _warm_ , like he really is under the Indian sun.

Rajan heads to the bar for another glass of whatever he’s been having, and Felix comes in close to rest his head on Wolfgang’s shoulder. “You should tell him, Wolfy.”

Ahhh. So they’re not even pretending not to talk about this. Wonderful. “Not everyone’s as open minded as you are, Felix. Shouldn’t I consider myself lucky that he’s alright with me and Kala?”

Wolfgang really hopes none of the cluster are watching right now. He doesn’t need any sympathy about what he is and is not getting from a married couple. He thinks back to when they were first birthed and he tried to suggest they not get married, thinks back to helping her cheat on Rajan before he knew him. Fuck. What a dipshit he was. It was easier then, though, managing his feelings. Now he’s always wanting more.

“Invite him to one of the cluster orgies you’re always raving about.” 

“I am not always-”

“And if it goes badly invite me to the next one. Christ in heaven knows I deserve any sexual depravity I can get. I’ve gotten shot. Twice!”

“Tortured, brother,” Wolfgang replies. He doesn’t much talk about it. Bad enough that the cluster felt parts of it. He’s not going to waste more time complaining. Felix is different though. 

Felix shoves his chest hard enough to make Wolfgang stagger a half step. “Fuck your torture, you mopey fuck. Go and get some ass. Specifically. Go and specifically get ass.”

Wolfgang grabs Felix by the face and kisses him, because he can. It’s a strange combination of companionship and lust and completely unsexual familiarity, a contradictory combo no one else could understand. Well, maybe Lito and Hernando and Dani have something familiar.

Around one am the reception begins to die out. Wolfgang’s kept up a steady level of drunk, just enough insulation to not wince when Rajan and Kala insist on sharing a cab back to the hotel, despite the entire cluster renting rooms there and like ten other cabs being available. He sits with his thigh pressed against Rajan’s, and tries not to want more than he can have. Halfway to the hotel, Kala’s phone rings with a Facetime request from one of the noiser relatives, Fatima. With the time zone difference it’s just before six am; she must be calling over morning coffee. Kala, being entirely too nice of a person, actually answers it. 

“Hello cousin! Are you still up? Naughty naughty.”

Kala tilts the phone so it encompases the whole back of the cab. “Just on the way to bed, dear.”

“Hi, Raj,” she calls out. She doesn’t give a greeting to him, and Wolfgang’s not surprised. The Dandekars might have approved of him bodyguarding for Kala and Rajan as she regained her strength and they awaited the trial, but they’re not going to give him warm socks on Diwali. There were no tears wept when he briefly went back to Berlin to get some of his affairs in order. He’s not sure how they’ll react when he returns to India with Kala and Rajan, part of said affairs having sold his apartment and moving the extra furniture to Felix’s.

Kala manages to wrap things up with hasty pleasantries by the time they’re climbing the flight of stairs to their first floor suite. Not that it matters for him. Their room’s doors might only be a few feet away, but it’s fucking miles when he’s swiping his keycard and they’re swiping theirs. Rajan waits patiently as Kala floats in for a goodnight kiss. Ever since the near death experience in Naples, Rajan hasn’t blinked twice at his wife kissing another man in front of him. Wolfgang soaks up every drop of what he can get from her, then retreats back to his door. 

Once alone in his room Wolfgang sinks onto the provided desk chair to start untying his shoes. He eyes the remote for the widescreen, but doesn’t get up to retrieve it. He can feel the amorous mood growing through the cluster. Some random subtitled show is not going to do it for him.

Riley and Will break first, are the first to kiss. Nomi and Amanita, Rajan and Kala, Lito and Hernando and Dani, Capheus and Zakia, Sun and Mun... it’s an avalanche of giving in to urges, and Wolfgang gets why Rajan gets this moment. This is an expensive suite in France, as romantic as an office full of flowers or hiring a dance crew. He understands, he does. He just can’t help but flash through all the cluster and wish for someone to strip down the way Riley’s got her hands on Will’s bare shoulders. Wolfgang’s not sure where Felix is at this moment, there wasn’t enough room for four in the cab. He is sure if he called him, he’d pick up. Is it cheating on Kala if he does? Is it cheating any more than watching Sun and Mun, and sliding his body into hers?

Kala visits then, flashing into his empty room. “Come in.”

“Why don’t you just stay here?” This would be enough for Wolfgang, to fuck her in clusterspace as her body fucks Rajan.

“Wolfgang, I don’t want to argue. Everything feels too good to argue. Just come in.”

Kala disappears from his room, and the hell of it is, Wolfgang can’t fight it. She’s right. Every member of the cluster is in the midst of sex, and he wants it. He wants it with Kala, and Rajan, and eight other people know that as intimately as he does, the cluster and Felix, and even through Capheus licking Zakia’s breast and Lito kissing one side of Dani’s neck while his boyfriend gets the other and Nomi kissing Amanita’s hand, Wolfgang can still feel their support for him getting what he wants. They’re rooting for him, and it’s enough to make him root for himself.

When Nomi and Amanita sent out their wedding invitations -Kala insisting the whole cluster get physical copies despite their distances- Rajan immediately booked two rooms with an adjoining door. Wolfgang has no doubt he got it for Kala’s sake, thinking to make it easier for her to have private moments with them both, though Wolfgang had known that it would be Rajan and Kala most of the trip. Buoyed by the ambient sexuality and momentary bravery, Wolfgang opens the door and slips into the second room.

They’re kissing, glasses of champagne still in their hands. Kala knows he’s here. Rajan isn’t yet hypervigilant enough -despite the threats and the need for private security- to notice. Wolfgang doesn’t immediately announce himself, nor does he sneak as he pours himself a flute. He leaves it on the nightstand for a moment as he peels off his black cotton dress shirt and dress socks, then reclines on the bed. It’s only then that he pushes his presence at Kala, raising his glass to them and she responds by angling the kiss just sideways enough to get Rajan to see him in his peripheral vision. 

Rajan pulls away from Kala entirely, to look at him, like he won’t be there head on. There’s no disgust in his eyes. Wolfgang can’t be completely sure, Rajan’s not a sensate to be felt in whole, but he spent many years with his awful, cruel family. He knows what poorly veiled contempt or horror look like, and Rajan’s not showing an ounce of it. It gives Wolfgang the confidence to pat the bed, the silky duvet a sensual promise just as prominent as the six friends of his devouring their lovers in rooms all over this hotel. Kala’s looking at him too, when he raises his eyebrows in wordless suggestion. He feels symbiotic with her when she turns to Rajan and raises her own eyebrows, tilting her head in his direction.

And then- and then, _fuck_ , Rajan completes the cycle. He’s looking at Kala when he raises his eyebrows, tilts his own head too, but it’s a gesture meant to open a gate and let him in. Wolfgang can’t help it, he gasps out loud as a rush of heat blooms in his groin, and two floors up, Nomi’s gasping as she runs shortly manicured fingers over a full toolbox of sex toys she and Amanita brought to their wedding. Sun and Mun are kissing, and Kala is unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor.

Wolfgang stands to nestle in behind Kala. She starts to undress Rajan, unknotting his tie and loosening it enough to go over his head. Wolfgang feels Capheus bear Zakia to the bed, he feels the balls of the dildo rub against Nomi’s clit as she settles her harness snuggly, and he can’t let this keep going so slowly, he has to reach up and pull either edge of Rajan’s shirt, ripping the buttons off. Rajan is stunned and aroused, and Wolfgang has the briefest of flashbacks of the time Felix cut the shirt right off him, wondering what Felix would make of Rajan. He focuses, pushes his fingers into the back of Kala’s lacey burgundy panties and draws his hands down to get the scrap of cloth off her ass.

“Go on,” Wolfgang says, gesturing to the king sized bed. “I’ll catch up.”

Once on the bed Kala takes it easy, only kissing Rajan. Wolfgang wants to be way past that, wants to be fucking them both, simultaneously. He holds back from them for a minute as he takes off his dress shoes, his trousers, his underwear. He can tell he needs to take a breath, but the person he’d normally visit for a sense of calm is having her black panties tugged off by her cop boyfriend and has no interest in guiding him. Wolfgang jumps to Riley for a second, because at least she and Will are only at third base, but in the end he just doesn’t have enough self control. He stalks to the bed and drops onto the left side. Kala’s breasts are tantalizing sheathed in red lace. Wolfgang puts his wet mouth on the gold detailing over her nipple and sucks hard enough to be felt through fabric. She gasps and jolts her hips forwards. Wolfgang loves seeing that kind of reaction. He’s tried to stay out her mind when she’s fucking Rajan, these last few months, but he’s got quite a bit of curiousity about if Rajan makes her jumpy like this too. Is it a universal action, knowing Kala moves like this and needing to make it happen?

Rajan’s hand strokes down Kala’s belly until his thick capable fingers are playing with her pussy. Wolfgang adusts on the bed so he can watch them play with her slit, keeping up his side of the stimulation by moving to pinching her nipple. He’d like to hold hands with Rajan, mingle his fingers with his so they can both touch her, but he doesn’t. He’s not an idiot. To keep the metaphor going, an opened gate is not the same as telling someone to move in all their lawn furniture. Rajan is going to have to be the one to touch him first, or he’ll freak out later about predators and not want to be within a hundred metres of him.

Wolfgang can feel how grateful Kala is when Rajan starts to eat her out. Kala and Sun are getting the same treatment, and Capheus is using their pleasure to know how best to get to Zakia. Wolfgang keeps his mouth on her, his hands on her, occasionally grabbing at his own cock for some attempt at relief before craving the feeling of Kala’s skin and going back to her. With lust coming at him in seven different directions he’s not going to be satiated any time soon anyway, so what’s the point of touching himself when he could be touching her?

Kala’s gorgeous when she comes on Rajan’s tongue. She’s not the first to come this orgy -that honour belongs to Amanita- but she’s the one Wolfgang cares about most, no offense meant. Rajan doesn’t seem to want to stop fucking her with his tongue, keeping it inside her far past when she stops shaking. Wolfgang would applaud the man if he didn’t know his resting bitchface would cause it to come off as sarcastic rather than fully appreciative. 

Wolfgang’s appreciation only grows when Rajan uses what muscle he has to unhook Kala’s legs from around him and place them on Wolfgang. He’s got the perfect view now of her slippery wet cunt. He wants to fuck her. He wants to, and she knows it, and all of the cluster knows it, and still he has to say it.

“I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” he says, and Kala arches up, presenting herself even more, and Raj is groaning, Wolfgang’s not sure if it’s at his words or her action, but it’s not a bad groan. Not at all.

Wolfgang curves his hands around the underside of Kala’s thighs and pulls her towards him. He thrusts his hips forward and pushes inside her pussy. She’s all wet heat, all lathered up from Rajan’s treatment and wanting more. Wolfgang’s spent most of his life fucking in the moments he wasn’t fighting, and there’s nothing he loves more in the world than this moment, when the woman or man or nbfolk of the night gives in to being a slut. He could watch a partner break down to pure primal need every minute for the rest of his life and still want more.

It’s Sun who pushes Kala up, sits her so she’s balancing on Wolfgang, legs forced open by the width of his thighs. Wolfgang braces her with his arms on her back, makes himself a safe perch for her to safely bounce on. It’s easy to get lost in the points of view: him fucking Kala, Kala riding him, Sun as she rides Mun, Kala visiting Sun for a moment and feeling Mun. Will’s hand curling around the side of his head and Lito’s hand stroking down his back are what return Wolfgang to his body. With their grounding presences -even as they make love to Riley and Hernando they can’t help but make Wolfgang feel safe and cared for- Wolfgang can focus better on what he feels while Kala rides his cock.

He’s streaming precome into her. Thank fuck for birth control, and for Rajan carrying on with the disdain for traditional behaviour and not immediately wanting children with Kala. Most of Wolfgang’s lovers never noticed, never feeling it with a condom secured on top. With Felix it was just another thing to joke about. Kala loves it. The first -and one of the only- dirty things he ever heard her say was ‘you’re making me so wet’, followed by the positively filthy action of rubbing the precome collecting on her pussy onto her fingers only to push them into Wolfgang’s mouth. Who needs dirty talk when you can _be_ dirty?

Wolfgang fucks Kala until she comes a second time. It is indeed with a wail, so gold star to him for fulfilling that promise. He could keep fucking her, use the palms of his hands and his bucking rhythm to keep Kala riding him. With any other lover overstimulation would be a source of thrill and satisfaction. Overstimulation means something quite different now, when surrounded by a school bus’s worth of pleasure-seeking people. He’s not going to stop feeling aroused until at least a few of them climax, Wolfgang knows that from experience. So when Kala begins to rise off him, he lets her go. Better to give them all the space for something new to happen, whatever that will be.

What it is, is Rajan pulling himself up to his knees. Kala crawls behind him and kisses under his left ear, leaving Rajan to look at Wolfgang. And Wolfgang can feel the air solidify in this moment. He’s got a kink for people’s deeper needy selves coming out, and what else is this but Rajan coming to terms with wanting more?

He kneewalks a step closer to Rajan. Two steps. Wolfgang stills for an instant when Rajan puts his hand on his arm, then his senses kick in and he has to touch Rajan back. He’s wanted to for so long now. Wolfgang’s struck with a desperate urge to feel stubble against his skin. Maybe that’s a kink too. It’s certainly his type, the kind of man he gravitates to in clubs. Lucky Wolfgang, that Rajan has a closely shorn beard. He glides his hands up Rajan’s neck, stopping only when his jaw is cradled by both. Wolfgang plays with the edge of Rajan’s moustache with his right thumb. His left is stroking over Rajan’s lower lip. 

Wolfgang is the one to lean in. He has to, he can’t stop himself any longer. He turns his head as he lands his lips, glacially slowly. Kala is touching Rajan’s back, stroking down his spine. Wolfgang could feel it too, if he visited. It’d be as easy as breathing. But he doesn’t. He stays in his own body and moves his mouth against Rajan’s, spreads his lips with a questing tongue and licks in until Rajan’s hand is closing into a fist against his neck.

For minutes, for hours, for some time in between seconds and eternity, they kiss. Wolfgang is surrounded by all his loved ones making love, pulsating at him with lust and affection, and he pours all of it into his first kiss with Rajan. He tastes like the sugary sweet bubbles of champagne. Wolfgang might never be able to drink champagne again without remembering this night. He slides his tongue against Rajan’s and gets the fluttering of knuckles against his carotid. His cock streams precome onto Rajan’s thigh, and the growing wet streaks do nothing to deter Rajan. 

If tonight is the night Rajan decides what he wants in his future, Wolfgang is going to plead his case properly. He drags Rajan down to the bed with him so they can continue making out on their sides. This way he can rub his dick against Rajan’s, maybe, if he’s cool with it. Or Kala can give him a handjob. Wolfgang is open to all options, between his own desire and the desire enveloping him.

Wolfgang isn’t the type of manly man to freak out when he’s overpowered in bed. In fact, with certain bed partners he even likes it, as long as it’s made clear that they don’t owe each other anything in the morning. When Rajan tries pushing him, Wolfgang can feel Kala tense in his head, can feel it from Will and Capheus too. Just goes to show that despite being a cluster there are some ways in which Felix will always know him best. Wolfgang rolls exactly where Rajan tries to place him, ending up flat on his back with the Indian man on top of him. Dick rubbing is looking distinctly on the menu now, and Wolfgang is sure-the-fuck going to order.

Except it doesn’t go that way at all. Wolfgang’s first thrust upward is met with Rajan driving back down, and a genuine laugh out loud. Wolfgang can’t even begin to pretend the noise in this context doesn’t make his heart swell. Wolfgang’s second thrust upward halfway misses, because Rajan is sliding down his body. Rajan’s pretty swollen mouth is opening over the head of his cock. Using the willpower of every man in the cluster, Wolfgang doesn’t buck into Rajan’s mouth chasing the heat. 

For all the restraint Wolfgang shows, Rajan meets him with enthusiasm. It’s obvious Rajan’s never done this before, but he is happy to try, like riding a roller coaster or eating the German food Wolfgang cooks. Wolfgang’s never met a man more dedicated to making the people he cares about comfortable and happy. If that involves having adventures he never saw himself attempting, so be it. A blowjob is clearly something Rajan’s never thought about before, but it’s something he’ll do with sloppy vigor if it’ll feel good to Wolfgang. 

As Rajan begins to bob his head further and further down, his mouth fills with spit. Wolfgang can feel it get wetter, can feel himself matching Rajan wet for wet with precome smearing over his tongue. Drool starts slipping down the bottom of his shaft and onto his balls, and all Wolfgang can think is how fucking genuine Rajan is, how his heart is on his sleeve, and how much Wolfgang wants to fuck his mouth until his throat bruises. God this is good for a first timer.

Kala is at the bottom corner of the bed now. Her hands roam over Rajan’s skin as he kneels to suck cock. Wolfgang wonders if the thin metal band of her wedding ring feels especially prominent now. He wonders if she ever thought about them together before tonight, or if it was always about the two men she loves for herself. He wonders if she ever got herself off thinking about them together. Christ knows he has.

Rajan pulls off his cock. As he does, the thick spit at the back of his mouth and the precome mix to make the perfect viscosity for fluid that won’t snap. From inches away there’s still a wet line connecting them. It’s an image straight out of a porn. It breaks eventually, and when it does fall, Rajan dives down on the newly drenched area. His mouth gets lower and lower on Wolfgang’s perineum, and when Rajan’s hands push on the backs of his thighs, Wolfgang raises them as ordered. Rajan keeps his palms pinning Wolfgang open as he lowers his mouth even further and his tongue is slicking over Wolfgang’s asshole. 

It’s so fucking hot that Rajan’s innocent enough to not realise how kinky what he’s doing is. The rest of the cluster are watching, and only Lito’s ever tried rimming before, and Kala is beginning to blush as the realisation hits, but Rajan has no idea. It’s a kick in the face to his primal desire kink, Rajan just wanting to do this of his own accord without trying to force an edgy reputation.

Rajan doesn’t raise his head to ask if it’s okay, which is something Wolfgang might have expected, more verbal checking in. But in the same way that slightly tilted heads held the whole conversation about inviting a lover into their bed, Kala -still watching him- puts a hand on Wolfgang’s asscheek and immediately after Rajan’s tongue is breaching him. Wolfgang moans. He loves the feeling of a tongue in his ass. It’s one of the things that makes him go after previously mentioned edgy club patrons, knowing that they’ll try whatever makes them feel powerful.

“He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” From Kala, it’s the filthiest of dirty talk. Wolfgang can appreciate it as much as he can appreciate Felix’s nonstop barrage of foul imaginings and descriptions.

“Fucking _perfect_ ,” Wolfgang replies. He wishes that Rajan was maybe scratching his thighs, feels the shudder as Sun full-heartedly agrees with him. Lito, too, has opinions on the scene, though he’s too busy with pleasuring Hernando and making a show for Dani to verbally comment.

Wolfgang loses a bit of his connection with the rest of the cluster then. Kala visits him. It’s like having two of her at the same time, having her crawl to the bottom of the bed to get the right angle of Rajan’s face and his ass, while she also stays at the top of the bed to make out with him. It’s only better, if a bit narcissistic when he visits her too, and can see how she sees Rajan’s mouth jammed between split cheeks. He’d joke that this kind of sensate activity has ruined him for normal humans, except he’s so close to coming from what entirely too human Rajan is doing to his ass that he’s not sure he can talk. It makes him feel semi-perverted to wish Rajan had a tongue as big and wide as a tentacle, but Christ, the only thing better than rimming would be to get fucked with something wide and slick.

There’s a sudden loud noise. It takes Wolfgang a second to place it as a knock at the door. An edge is just starting to sharpen in him, thinking of remnants of evil-side BPO, of unsolved vendettas, knowing that he doesn’t have a gun and things might get rough. That’s when he hears what might be... giggles? Wolfgang swiftly gets off the bed and goes to the door. Laying on the plush printed hallway carpet is a bottle of lube. Halfway down the hall are the bare asses of three people, rapidly streaking away. Wolfgang doesn’t need to visit to know it’s Dani, Lito, and Hernando.

“We have the best cluster,” Wolfgang announces as he comes back to the bed, dick bobbing with each step.

“You’re welcome!” Lito says, out loud so his boyfriend and girlfriend can both hear him. 

“-you’re still here, have a nice night, Wolfga-” Daniela is in the middle of declaring as he flashes to Lito in the hallway and the thrill of sprinting back to safe quarters before settling back into himself and reclining, spine hitting the now wrinkled sheets.

“Fuck me, Rajan.”

“Um-” Rajan begins, thunderstruck. That’s another fine primal desire moment, the way Rajan is stunned silent at the idea of fucking his wife’s boyfriend. At... his boyfriend? Wolfgang wishes not for the first time that he knew exactly what Rajan was thinking the way he can tap into Kala. In Rajan’s mind, what does tonight mean?

“Okay?” Wolfgang presses. 

“Yes, yes yes, okay, yes.” it comes out of Rajan like a dam breaking, a sudden torrent of need.

Wolfgang’s legs go back up as Rajan gets between his thighs a second time. Kala’s kneeling now, hand curled around the back of his ankle. He’s wet enough from Rajan’s tongue that Raj could probably get a finger inside him. But Rajan would never consider doing that, never the kind of man to understand that pain can be good sometimes, if it’s for a reason or for the right person. Wolfgang’s had fun with that, he has, but it’s also nice to get the man who pours almost half a bottle of lube on his hand before touching him. 

Kala has her lips on Rajan’s earlobe as he gets his third finger into Wolfgang. He loves the stretch of it. He’s had more in the past, thicker fingers, thicker cocks, thicker toys, but this is plenty respectable. Everyone in the cluster agrees, because as they all near orgasm they’re losing their cohesion as individuals, and Wolfgang can feel Zakia’s thighs around his hips and her jasmine perfume, and both sides of fucking and getting fucked from the Gorski-Blue duo, he can hear Dani in the corner with a vibrator while Hernando writhes against him, and he knows Will can feel Rajan slip his fingers out and then line up his cock and push in, just has he knows Sun is enjoying Nomi’s perspective on a rumpled wedding bed and the chances of a happily ever after. They’re all a mix of body parts and holes and skin and wet, and underneath all the madness of climaxing telepathically with seven other people, Rajan is grounding him, fucking Wolfgang back into his own skin with his amazing cock.

Eight people coming at once is a mind shattering experience. Wolfgang nearly blackouts and Kala falls to her hands and knees from where she was kneeling masturbating her pretty pussy for everyone to see. He can’t tell if Rajan knows he’s missing an experience, because Rajan doesn’t deviate from his grounding thrusts. 

Rajan doesn’t stop fucking Wolfgang. Not until he comes. It’s a bit overwhelming. A bit exhausting. Most of all, it’s hot, Rajan wanting him so much that his manners fail and he just fucks Wolfgang into oblivion. If he could get hard again about it, he would. As it is, Wolfgang stores the feeling of getting fucked until orgasm-tightened muscles go loose again in that special compartment in his brain that keeps powerfully good memories until things get really bleak and he needs them. 

As the post-coital hormones that Wolfgang knows about now because of Kala’s body chemistry knowledge flood through his system, the exhaustion begins to really hit. He’s sobering up from eight hours of moderate drinking, he’s fucked up on oxytocin and vasopressin, and his body clock is used to Mumbai time, which means it’s seven-o-clock and he hasn’t slept yet. Wolfgang’s eyes are drifting shut even as Rajan is pulling out and as he instinctually flashes to Kala to check on her, she’s pulled up one edge of the blanket over her, one eye cracked to watch Rajan search for something to wipe them all up with. There are very few people on this planet Wolfgang would trust to take care of him when he’s this vulnerable. If you don’t count the cluster, it’s only Mama, Felix, and Eddie, his occasional night stand from Club Phoenix. But Rajan saved his life at the bar, and figured out how to best save Kala’s, and Wolfgang is both tired enough and safe enough to let go and fall asleep as Rajan handles him rather than tense up from a threat not in line of sight.

When Wolfgang wakes up having to pee, the inevitable conclusion to a whole evening of drinking, almost everyone is asleep. Sun is the one exception, Sun and Mun either still having extended tantric sex or having round two. After he does the automatic scan -new BPO leader or not it’s going to take a long time for Wolfgang go stop checking that everyone is where they should be- he leaves them to their dreams and shuffles to the bathroom. He tries to maintain drowsiness as he does so, keeps his eyes mostly shut and keeps the light off in the bathroom. The second wind is the enemy of trying to avoid a hangover.

On the way out he considers keeping going. Heading back to his adjoining room. He doesn’t consider it long, though. In two days time he’s going back to Mumbai. Avoiding mornings after, especially ones that come with big revelations is pointless. That’s why when Wolfgang reaches the bed, he throws himself on it like he’s quality testing the springs. It jostles Kala and Rajan both awake like he intended. A bouncing bed isn’t exactly subtle. Might as well do this now, while they’re all sleepy and easy. Bad breath and tousled hair Rajan seems a bit more likely to agree to a continuation of this all, seems less likely to worry about expectations waiting at home.

“Morning interlude, my loves?” The word is a pet one, of course, the kind of showmanship people like in bed. The obvious flare makes it easier to say despite the discomfort of actually meaning it this time. Kala is one of the things that completes him. The longer he spends with Rajan the more he wants to never leave his side either. If they go back to a Kala centred v, go back to amicable companionship and Wolfgang being the man behind closed doors, Wolfgang will take it as better than nothing, but he knows that Felix is right, he’s never going to stop loving Rajan now.

Kala asks in a tone as close to a grumble as her sweet voice can manage, “is it even morning?”

“Come back to bed, Wolfgang.” 

The words aren’t entirely surprising. Rajan only has a few verbal paths right now. What is, is the way Rajan rolls over in the bed until there’s a large valley between the two hills of their bodies. Under general circumstances Wolfgang would hate the placement. It’s the least convenient, hardest to get out from, furthest from weapons. A man of his lifestyle has to be careful where he sleeps. But at least for the moment he’s far away from that life, and under _these_ circumstances being the middle rather than Kala is a huge statement. He’d tell someone in the cluster, except they’re all asleep besides Sun, and really he knows he wouldn’t anyway. They’ll figure it out, but some things can’t be said. He _will_ tell Felix, but his brother in arms is a different beast altogether.

All that communication bullshit is in the future though. For now he can just curl between them and trust that it’s safe to slip back into slumber. Trust that they won’t wake up regretful, that he won’t wake up to the married couple hastily dressing and waiting for him to leave the room and go back to his suite. Wolfgang still can’t say what it is he’ll get, but he knows it won’t be nothing. After a lifetime of nothing, two somethings is enough.


End file.
